One Minute Brawl 20:Cydik VS Gabranth 3
FINALLY! THE FINALE IS HERE! Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This is episode 20, the 2nd season's finale. We have 2 combatants that have fought TWICE before this here. IT'S TIME FOR CYDIK AND GABRANTH'S FINAL CHAPTER! The Fight Location:Gabranth's Lab Time:11:00PM Gabranth had left where he fought Cydik the second time. He went to the dojo to see if anyone was there. He had planned to steal Nick's emerald before Cydik attacked him. He snuck in, snatched the emerald, and made it back outside. He fiddled with the emerald as he walked away with it. He walked into a lab he had turned into his own base. He began to experiment on it. Until a moniter turned on. Then he looked up and heard a familar voice say "I told you that I would see you again". "Well, here I am". Then Cydik blasted out of a wire laying on the ground. "What the hell"? "How did you survive that bomb"? "Like I said, I told you I would see you again". Then Cydik put his dukes up. Gabranth laughed and said "You want to go a third round"? "I already beat you once". he said. "I also have beaten you once". said Cydik. Gabranth snarled at Cydik, "You think that's gonna scare me"? asked Cydik. "I'll give you something to fear". said Gabranth, putting up his dukes. HOLY SHIT ITS TIME! HOLD ON TO SOMETHING! 3..... 2..... 1..... GO! Cydik blasted an energy shot at Gabranth, but Gabranth smacked it aside and kicked him in the face. Cydik grabbed Gabranth and threw him into a table. Gabranth picked up the table and smacked Cydik with it. Knocking him into the wall. Then Gabranth blasted a energy blast at Cydik. Which knocked him through the wall. "Impressive". said Gabranth. "Most couldn't stand after that". Cydik starightened himself up and said "Ok, enough playing around". Then Cydik went techno-form. "A new kind of super form"? Gabranth asked. "It's more powerful than super form". said Cydik. Then he blasted Gabranth the whole way to the moon with an energy blast. Cydik flew after him and kicked him into the moon. Gabranth rose out and said 'You know, we aren't so different when you think about it". Then be blocked a punch from Cydik. "I'M TALKING HERE"! said Gabranth before he punched Cydik in the nose. "Like I was saying, we both lost our best creations". Cydik stopped attacking and said "What do you mean"? "Simple". said Gabranth. "You lost that hedgehog that you coded". "I lost my one apprentice that became more powerful than anything I could ever imagine". Then Gabranth teleported a cup of tea to Cydik and one to himself. "Instead of fighting, we should be working together". "Together, we can get revenge on your experiment and on my ungrateful apprentice". "What do you say"? Cydik sipped the tea and said "Hmm... your aprentice is no joke". "Can we seriously take him"? "We won't have to". said Gabranth. "You have trouble with another group correct"? Cydik thought about the dojo group and said "Yes, I do". Gabranth said "We could trick them into taking care of my apprentice for us". "My apprentice will kill all of them and...". "Then we sneak in and finish him". said Cydik, finishing Gabranth's sentice. "Exactly". said Gabranth. "Hmmm... you have some good ideas". "However, even weakened, your apprentice will be a force to be reckoned with". "How exactly to you plan to take care of him"? Gabranth laughed and said "My apprentice isn't an idiot". "He probably would join us instead of fight us". "Or he would destroy us". said Cydik. "Sorry, but no dice". Gabranth teleported their tea away and said "Oh well, we could have been an excellent team". Then Cydik went techno-form again and blasted Gabranth with another energy blast. Gabranth blocked most of it and then smacked him in the back of the head. Cydik went flying into the moon. Then Gabranth began saying a prayer. A visible amount of dark energy began to crawl into the area. Cydik rose out of the moon and said "Use your little darkness". "You'll need it". Gabranth sent his darkness away and said "I don;t need it to beat a weakling like you". Then he punched Cydik so hard, he coughed up blood. Cydik fell back down to the moon and left techno-form. Gabranth landed next to him and said "Now I'll show you what true power is". Then the darkness came crawling back. The darkness clung to Gabranth, transforming him. He became dark form and said "I will show you some real power now". Then he blasted a beam from his finger that blew up Jupiter with one blast. Cydik had a terrified expression on his face. "My apprentice is even stronger, no one can truly defeat him". Then Gabranth blasted Cydik with a blast that knocked him into Mars. Cydik entered super techno form and blasted Gabranth to Uranus. Then Gabranth punched Cydik in the face and then blasted him into Neptune. Cydik blocked a punch and then blasted Gabranth in the gut with a laser. Gabranth made an angry face and yelled "LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF"! Then he tackled Cydik past Pluto and into a black hole he created. TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT TIME Nick has spoken, it's gonna be Nick vs Scourge for the first battle of Season 3! A BATTLE OF THE GREEN LEADERS! Nick, The (New) Legendary Warrior VS Scourge, The Anti-Sonic Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights